warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Juniperpaw
Juniperpaw is a pretty, long-furred, seal-pointed she-cat with blue eyes. Personality Juniperpaw is a very strange character. She has an odd, very ornate way of speaking, which seems to be entirely inexplicable; she can and will go on long-winded, nearly incomprehensible rambles interspersed with strange words and turns of phrase that most cats don't understand at all. She never quite seems to realize others have a hard time understanding her, and is so completely earnest in the way she speaks that her utter cluelessness at others' lack of understanding usually leads others to just roll with it instead of trying to explain to her why she's hard to keep up with. Her exuberance extends past just her language, as she absolutely loves a good adventure - anything new to explore and poke her nose into is something she'll leap into without so much as a second thought. She loves staying active and getting up to run around doing all manner of activities, from hunting to splashing about on the beach to flinging herself off the highest rock she can find to see how big of a splash she can make when she hits the water. She's rowdy and loud, hollering across wide spaces sometimes, talking a mile a minute during excited rambles, and frequently working herself up to dashing off completely gung-ho to do something she thought of on the spot. She also frequently proclaims her fondness for a "rousing round of fisticuffs," and of her skill in such subjects, rarely dipping into the range of boastful, but blithely self-assured of her ability to trounce anyone in a good old-fashioned brawl. While wrestling in the mud with other cats is certainly not something she would be opposed to, however, there is a vast difference between that and an actual battle that she is uncomfortably aware of. Sure, she could put almost anyone on their back in a nice mud wrestle, but when the stakes are real? When there are claws and teeth involved? When she and other cats could be seriously hurt? Absolutely not. As much as she claims to be tough, she's really a bit of a coward when it comes to real battles, shying away from such things and tending to lean towards the "flight" reaction when faced with any situation that activates the fight-or-flight instinct within her. She has a particular dislike for any and all of the predators that roam the land as a result, and would much rather retreat and report to someone else to handle it than investigate any strange scents on their land herself. She actively tries to conceal this - hence why she's so ready to wrestle with anyone at a moment's notice - and may devolve into even-more-incomprehensible, high-speed nervous rambling if scrutinized. Luckily for her, most cats can't tell the difference between her nervous rambling and her normal rambling, as she rambles excitedly about a lot of things. Every piece of prey is the best she's ever eaten, every flower is the prettiest she's ever seen, every joke is the funniest one she's ever heard. Her seemingly unending exuberance rarely falters, to the point that most cats don't examine her behavior too closely as a result. Despite her action-loving attitude and propensity for the ornate, however, she is not very assertive, and is extremely socially clueless. Not only does she not realize she's hard for others to understand, but she is absolutely the type to give the "I'm so glad we're friends" talk to romantic interests because she's frankly not very perceptive. You have to be very, very blunt with her to get your point across, or she needs to repeatedly learn a lesson in order to catch on. She also tends to act self-centered, albeit unintentionally on her part; she could go days without talking to someone, only to approach them just to talk about herself. She tends to be more of a loner than one would expect, enjoying being on her own and seeming unused to close relationships, quick to put space between herself and others if she feels they're being "too needy" by demanding a certain amount of her time or energy. Perhaps the only exceptions are her siblings, but she even needs breaks from them sometimes, to keep her head level. She mostly avoids any interpersonal issues she may accidentally cause with her mannerisms, instead of trying to actually talk out her boundaries or concerns with others. If she avoids a problem long enough, and believes everything is fine hard enough, eventually it'll work itself out, right? History Born just outside of the salt marshes, Juniper and her siblings' mother was a forgetful she-cat. Often, she would struggle to remember their names, or prey for them once they had started to eat solid food. One day, after she went out hunting, she didn't come back. Together, the kits decided that they had to go and start fending for themselves. They decided to go to the salt marshes, unaware of how inhospitable they were, and started to wander. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song